


Jumping Bean

by steamkid



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamkid/pseuds/steamkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John got the jumping bean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's a shame that John is not one of the characters of Hellboy:The Golden Army.I simply added him as a role in the story because in my opinion,the story of Hellboy 2 is much more interesting than the previous one,I do really want him to be in the story and have some kind of bond with Prince Nuada.They both have very unique characteristics and the one who came out with the story and created such unique characters is much appreciated as the story is amazing and f**king cool.Chinese is my mother language,I am not able to write the story in English.So,plz enjoy my work with google translator(if you want to have a glance at my work:)).Although google translator is always being disliked,it's still useful in some ways.The chapter is a short one but I promise the next one will be much longer.Once again,enjoy!

他看着那颗蚕豆渐渐接近精灵王子的嘴唇，他看着王子的嘴巴一张一合，他看着苍白的手有力地将豆子抛出。  
而后蚕豆落地，一跳，一跳，伴随着意味不明的嚷嚷。  
他听见精灵公主的惊呼，知道那颗闪闪内含光的巨型蚕豆需要水源。他意识到身旁的Abe想要上前捉住那颗过分活跃的蚕豆，同时，他也感觉到自己的身体已经更快一步做出了反应。  
他加快步速，压低身子，手臂前伸。尽管如此，那颗开心蹦跶的蚕豆仍在他能够触及的范围之外。他咬牙，暗自希望接下来的动作不会让自己显得太狼狈或是让脸颊再添一道疤。  
他深吸一口气，向前使劲一跃。落下时，他的肋骨和地面来了个结实的贴面拥抱。幸好没飞太高，他庆幸。错了，我本来就飞不高，他纠正。算了，他将目光投向手中挣扎不断的蚕豆中的浩克，心想，比起这个，那完全不是问题。  
总算抓住你了，浩克豆。

王子很生气。虽然他的脸色从未好过，但John可以明显地感觉到，相比起刚才，眼下，他的怒气在以立方的速度攀升。  
归根结底，都是因为自己手中的大蚕豆。  
纠正，是“John正紧紧攥着大蚕豆”的事实让王子身旁的气压愈发地低。  
——当然，对王子来说，John并不是John，John是人类。更形象地说，对王子而言，John是蠕虫。想到这里，John觉得有些不对劲。把自己说成蠕虫好像有些……禽兽似乎……啊不，怎样都差不多。John无奈地承认，自己就是蠕虫。至少在Nuada王子的眼里如是。  
那这颗豆子呢？John稍稍松开了手，看向不再兀自扭动挣扎，而是静静躺在他手心，不时打一个小呼噜的绿色大蚕豆。这颗豆子对Nuada又意味着什么呢？  
John心里有答案，而他不喜欢这个答案，一点也不。但，不管从那个角度看，不管从哪个点切入，所有的事实，几乎——不，没有几乎——都只指向一个方向。  
这个方向的终点站，John很清楚，就是自己心中的答案。  
对Nuada而言，这个生灵不是圣物，只是能够帮助他达到目的的工具。  
仅此而已。  
John凝视着那颗豆皮不断上下起伏，像是在呼吸的巨形蚕豆，良久。而后，他慢慢收拢掌心，将蚕豆稳稳当当地安置在了外套的内侧口袋里。  
他轻轻拍了拍左心口——有点硌（不对，他可不是豌豆公主）——我不会让你再被那样对待。绝不会。  
“嘿，童子军！别瞎愣着！带公主回基地！”红大个往前迈了一步，正好挡住了Nuada直直投向John胸口的视线，“我来搞定这个滑不溜秋的小白脸！”  
John轻笑出声。Nuada是个强大的对手，毋庸置疑，但他相信Hellboy。一如既往。  
况且，王子似乎并没有要置Hellboy于死地的意思。这一点，John很肯定。

John自诩是普通人，放在Hellboy等人中，他是普通人；放在普通人中，他还是普通人。  
平凡得不能再平凡。  
作为一个探员，他不擅长近身搏斗，也不擅长远程遥控，文书工作他还能应付，但也仅仅是应付而已；  
作为一个男人，他不高大威猛，也不魅力过人，他的脾气还算平和温柔，可也仅仅如此，点到为止。  
他一向有自知之明。  
而博士和Abe口中的“纯洁的心灵”，他从不认为自己配得起。  
这不是自我否定。况且，他也不认为自己毫无长处。  
擅长察言观色，是他对自己的肯定。  
而凭借着这份肯定，他敢断言，Nuada想要拉拢Hellboy。他想要将Hellboy收入麾下。他在下很大的一盘棋，而他需要像Hellboy这样力量强大的棋子，助他将死整个人类世界。  
这样想着，John回头看了一眼打得正酣的红大个——他的左手，一如往常，带着一串老旧的串有黑色十字架的珠链。  
我相信他。  
John眨了眨眼，加快步伐跟上了跑在他前头的Liz。  
祝你好运，Red。


	2. Chapter 2

Nuala公主轻柔的嗓音萦绕在耳边。  
血缘。孪生。羁绊。  
John听出了几个关键词。  
公主的叙述清晰简明，更妙的是，她拥有将故事画面化的魔力。  
尽管如此，John还是走神了。  
他的视线快速地掠过坐在对面的公主。  
全无异常。  
换言之，至目前为止，精灵王子仍毫发未损——建立在Hellboy对这对孪生精灵兄妹之间的特殊联系全然不知情的前提下。  
John对Hellboy的信心被动摇了一点儿。

John低头看向腕表：距他们回到基地已经三小时了，而Hellboy仍未回来。  
Krauss和Abe分别坐在Nuala公主的两侧，神情专注。而Liz……  
Liz？  
对，Liz。  
她最近状况不太好。John很肯定。也许别人察觉不到，因为Liz总是一副懒懒的样子，但他能够分辨出“慵懒”与“无精打采”两者在Liz身上所体现的不同。  
John不想贸然打断公主，也不想就此起身离开——他的舅舅曾告诉他这是不礼貌的行为——权衡之下，他决定……拍拍Krasuss，并朝门的方向歪了歪头，示意他自己要失陪一会儿。  
好的，这下他可以去找Liz了。

啤酒？这是Hellboy的选择。  
奶茶？对Liz而言似乎过甜了。  
牛奶？……这根本不应该列入考虑范围之内。  
咖啡？好吧，咖啡。  
毫无新意。John轻叹。咖啡，每一次都是咖啡。有时候他真想显得有那么点儿创意。可正如华夫饼和蜂蜜一般，一杯热乎乎的咖啡——应该是两杯——和一次减轻烦恼的谈话向来是相辅相成的一对。  
遵循传统，似乎是眼下最好的选择。  
John刚从架子上取下咖啡豆，肩上就被拍了一下，“嘿，John，你在那儿愣着做什么呢？”  
“噢。嘿，Liz。没、没什么，我只是想冲杯咖啡罢了。你想来点儿吗？”  
他眼神诚恳地看向Liz——这似乎已成了他的常态。  
“哦谢了，”Liz答得干脆，“但我觉得我还是喝点儿牛奶好了。”拒绝得也很干脆。  
看来我只能自个儿享受我的手艺了。John蹭了蹭鼻尖。  
John转身。作出一副很忙碌的样子。其实他只是按下了那么几个按钮。但这可是个装作若无其事开话头的大好机会。  
“所以……最近你还好吗？”  
冰箱一开一合。  
“我很好。你呢？”  
牛奶盒子被撕开。  
“不错。Liz，我……”  
“那很好。哦，Manning找我了，我先走一步。好好享受你的咖啡吧，你的手艺总是那么好。”  
牛奶盒子被投入垃圾桶。  
John回头：Liz早已走到了拐角处。  
如果说上一秒John还有点儿怀疑自己是多操心，这一秒他已可以十万分肯定——Liz的状况确实不好。

他并不想探人隐私，但是，Liz是一个非常独特的女性，几乎没有什么小事可以让她烦心。所以能让她烦心的一定是大事。若是大事，怠慢不得。  
可，话似乎不能这么说。John突然想起最近一次Liz冲红大个儿发火时所说的——“别让我再发现我的牙刷插在你的鞋油里HB！”  
太好了，这下他再也不能靠自己顺藤摸瓜找到困扰Liz的问题了。  
“嘿，Myers！嘿，你有在听我说话吗，Myers？”  
“呃，抱歉。你刚才在说什么？”  
Manning摆出一贯的架子，“你、猩猩、鱼人、烈火女，没有一个是让人省心的！只有Krauss，只有他是专业的。你们就不能多向人学习学习吗？”  
“对不起，长官。嗯，能烦请你重复一下你之前的话吗？”  
“天哪，”Manning扶额，“我说，那颗豆子由你负责，听清楚了吗？”  
“豆子？噢，森林之神的种子。收到。但我能多问一句，为什么是我吗？”John不解。  
……好吧，长官又露出那副“真受不了”的表情了。  
对此，John真心感到抱歉。

“嘿，小白脸，你这花拳绣腿一时还伤不了我呢！”Hellboy挡下一击，随即报以对手一拳，顺带叫嚣了一下。  
Nuada脸色阴沉，并未答话。  
他难以集中精神。  
他们带走了Nuala，那个凡夫俗子甚至将种子揣在了口袋里。  
他们怎敢……？  
“嘿，小白脸，吃我一拳！”  
回头，避开。  
论敏捷，这是他的优势。论力量，他从来不缺。论招式，他动作利落。论头脑，他自问不笨。  
而眼前的恶魔，四肢发达，头脑简单。凭借着一股子蛮劲和自己搏斗至今，没有受伤，倒也有趣。  
Nuada再次避过一击，本欲还以一枪，可转念一想，还是将臂力一转，收回了武器。  
他一个后空翻，站定在恶魔的身后。  
Hellboy一愣，转身，愠怒道，“别跟我玩这些小把戏，精灵！”  
有趣，真的有趣。  
“连小把戏都不能招架，你又有几分能耐呢，恶魔？”Nuada反唇相讥，“毁灭世界是你的天职，而非拯救它。再者，人类如此堕落，何以予以援手？”  
Hellboy没有回应。  
“我想你从来没有考虑过这个问题。现在，想想吧，恶魔。我欢迎你加入我的行列。”Nuada转身，正欲离去，身后却又传来声音——  
“我做什么，关你屁事。”  
语气沉稳，但掩不住底下的怒气。  
Nuada轻挑嘴角，一跃，跳入了夜空中。  
Hellboy静立原地，半晌，才踏上回程的路。

John轻啜一口咖啡，嗯，好味道。  
享受完了。接下来，该认真想想怎样处置那颗豆子了。  
他将马克杯搁置在一旁，而后，极其认真地与那颗种子对视了起来（……）。  
豆皮一上一下起伏，富有规律。靠近细听，还能听见充满生命力的脉搏的跳动声。  
这小家伙得有多强壮，John不禁惊叹，小小的个头却可以发出这么强健的脉搏跳动声。反观自己弱不禁风的小身板儿，真觉自愧不如。  
John忍不住伸手，以指尖轻触了触豆子。  
“吱——”豆子扭了扭圆滚滚的身子，而后又躺平了回去。  
这下John得承认，他的兴致起来了。他决定玩点花招，不再点到为止。  
仍是指尖触碰，不同的是，这一次，他的动作中带了点挠痒痒的成分。  
果不其然，豆子轻颤了起来，途中似乎还打了几个喷嚏（这是John的猜想）。  
尽管显得很幼稚，但John非常享受逗弄大蚕豆的过程。  
有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己回到了儿时。舅舅的笑声和灰毛大犬的嗷嗷叫声回荡在耳畔。  
长官的决定难得地明智了一回。他轻笑起来，愉快地想。

“看来你和它相处得很愉快。”Liz有点好笑地看着眼前的滑稽场景。  
一个大男生逗一颗小豆子逗得不亦乐乎。确实滑稽。奇怪的是，这滑稽里还带了点儿温馨。  
Liz挑挑眉——自打怀孕后，整个人都不对劲了。连想法都要比以前罗曼蒂克了。这感觉真糟糕。  
当然，这份糟糕的感觉在看到John的表情后顿时烟消云散了。  
John总是能让人平静下来，他那毫无防备的呆滞表情，更是一剂主攻心烦气躁的良药。  
“呃，对……呃，这是他，或她。”John手无足措，Liz的心情愈来愈好了，“不是它*。从来都不是。”  
Liz会心一笑，“我道歉。看来你和他，或她相处得很愉快。”  
John又一愣。他不知道该怎样接过话头，只好指了指桌上的咖啡壶，“来一杯如何？”  
Liz点头，挑了个舒服的位置坐下，任由John转身忙活。  
虽然来过的次数不算少，但她从未认真看过John的卧室。她扫视了一圈，第一次意识到为什么自己心烦时第一个想去的地方就是John的卧室，第一个想找的人就是John。  
干净。让人安心。  
这不仅是对这间小卧室的评价，更是对John的肯定。  
念及此处，Liz的眼神柔软了许多。  
“来，你的。”John递过一个马克杯，推来一张小沙发，在Liz斜对面坐了下来。  
“你今天下午的话没说完，你想问些什么是吗？”Liz轻抚杯身，很温暖。  
John似乎没有料到Liz会如此的开门见山，一时语塞，只能支支吾吾地应答，“嗯。呃。是的。我看你最近状况不太好，所以我在想，你是不是有什么烦心事什么的……嗯。”  
“我怀孕了。”轻描淡写。  
她喝了一口咖啡，顺带瞄了眼John——这都第多少次了。呆滞已经成为你的常态了吧大男生。  
半晌，John才反应过来。  
他放下杯子——为免情绪过于激动将咖啡泼洒——“噢，Liz，噢Liz，你是一个母亲了！”  
Liz微笑，“是的，我为人母了。”  
“我真的非常，非常替你高兴。”John一再强调，“真的，非常高兴。”  
“我知道，”Liz眼中带有笑意，身前的大男孩全然不知道他此刻的表情有多么美好，“你应该冲向盥洗室照照镜子，任谁看了你都会以为你碰上了什么不得了的大喜事。”  
“这！这！这就是一件大喜事！”John好不容易冷静下来，他强迫自己安稳地坐在沙发上。但遗憾的是，他做不到。他往前迈了一大步，在Liz膝前蹲下身子，正如他俩第一次正式会面时那样。“Red知道这事吗？”  
Liz仍笑着，但笑容的纯度已经大不如前，“这就是我所担心的。”  
John直直地看向她，并没有接话。他在耐心地等待她继续讲下去。  
“我在担心。父亲这个身份，并不适合他。这个身份所带来的责任，是他不能承担的。我爱HB，我很肯定他也非常爱我。但我真的不敢确定他能不能够背负起这份重任。”  
Liz顿了顿。  
“这就是我状况不好的原因了。现在，轮到你了。”  
John垂下眼帘，一如往常，他张了张嘴，却没有说话。Liz静静看着他，直到他终于开口，“我相信他，Liz。我很确定，你也对他报以百分之二百的信任。一直都是。”  
Liz眨眨眼，蓦然一笑，“你不仅需要一面镜子，你还需要一个录音机。你真该听听你刚才的话。”  
John反击，“你变得越来越像HB了，Liz。活在当下吧，这年头谁还用录音机啊。”  
相视一笑，这就是眼下他们最需要做的一件事了。  
此刻，John感到无比的轻松。  
多好。

注：“不是它（Not it.）。”这是Broom教授的原话。此处为John的引用。


	3. Chapter 3

行走在幽暗树林的小径上，步伐的节奏失去了以往的稳定与沉着。  
Nuada无法抑制住胸中的怒气。他一跃，在一颗橡树的树枝上站定。  
自从选择离开Bethmoora，离开他的父亲，离开他生命的另一半，他已经很久没有尝到失去的滋味了。  
今晚，他失去了Mr.Wink，是恶魔夺去了他唯一伙伴的生命；他失去了Nuala，是Nuala自己选择了抛弃他。  
而当下，令他最为恼怒的，则是失去了森林之神的最后一个火种。

在他关于童年的记忆中，他的母亲、他的妹妹、他的长枪是他仅有不多的能够给他带来快乐与温暖的存在，除此之外，能够愉悦他的，就只有那唯一让他怀有尊重与喜爱之情的种族——植物。  
他擅长搏斗，与此同时，也具有在与植物沟通方面连Nuala也无法与其媲美的天赋。  
在他尚未离家的年岁里，陪伴Nuala、练习武术与培育植物是他生活的全部。  
他亲眼见证了森林之神一族的兴衰。在精灵尚未与人类交战之时，森林之神曾生长在大地的每一个角落，将象征生命的绿色铺满了大陆。  
战争改变了一切。  
人类夺去了他的同胞的生命，也践踏了每一寸土地。就是在那时起，森林之神一步步走向灭亡。战争结束后，精灵族曾多次寻找向来与他们友好相处的这一种族，在经过漫长的毫无结果的搜索后，他们不得不面对可悲的现实——森林之神已经在这个世界上灭绝殆尽。  
Balor王无可奈何地放弃了，正如他无可奈何地同意黄金军团的建造——他总是被动的一方。  
Nuada无法忍受父亲一次又一次的退步，于是，他踏上了流亡之路。而这流亡之路，同时也是复仇之路，寻找之路。  
他从未停止对森林之神的搜寻。他相信他们强大的生命力。  
以信念与仇恨作为支撑，最终，他带着长久未出现在他心中的激动，在一颗巨树的膛中发现了一个完好无损的种子。  
而这承载着他的情感的结果，在今晚，被一个蠕虫无耻地夺去了。

他不愿承认心中的悔恨、自责。但不可否认，这两种情感已经存在于他的心房，他愤懑地发现，他无力抹去。  
轻率、急躁、鲁莽。  
一遍又一遍地，这些词眼随着那人类手握森林之神种子的画面烙印在他的脑中。  
无知、愚蠢、低下、卑微的凡人，竟敢用肮脏污秽的手触碰几乎与父亲之树同生的伟大存在。  
扶在树干上的他的苍白的手不自觉地颤动。  
他跃下树枝，重新回到地面。

“你们恼怒吗？你们愤恨吗？你们是否与我抱有同样的心情？”Nuada环顾四周的树木，嘶哑着发问。  
他闭上双眼，为了更好地听取每一把声音，每一句回答，他甚至屏住了呼吸。  
良久，他颤动着打开眼帘，琥珀色的眼带着疑惑，带着不解，紧皱的眉头使他的情感尽显于色。  
“为什么？为什么只有悲伤？为什么只有痛苦？”他高声发问，“既然你们理解我的心情，为何不接受我对人类的复仇？”  
Nuada低下头，白金色的长发遮住了他棱角分明的面孔。  
“宽恕，这是你们的选择？很好，我想，你们已不会再容纳我了，我会离开，继续我的争战。”  
话落，转身，他踩着决然的脚步踏出树林，并没有理会那如浪潮般喧嚣地、充斥他耳畔的劝告和挽留。

完成了将种子转移至更为适合的护存场所的任务，John带着愉悦步入走廊，随即，他看到拐角处撇过黄棕色的衣角，愉悦的情感随即被蜂拥而至的挂虑冲散。  
“嘿，Red，发生了什么？”他小跑着跟上Hellboy的脚步，“你和……”  
“别叫我Red！”Hellboy的回答使他不禁一愣，“我和你没那么亲近。”  
Ouch.  
尽管他早已习惯Hellboy的任性，但面对如此直接的言语，他还是无法立刻释怀。放下，John，你从未真正进入过他的朋友圈，这是事实，不是吗？John如此安慰自己，同时仍然紧紧跟在Hellboy的身后——当然，这次，他明智地给嘴巴拉上了链子。  
Abe会了解一切的，即使Abe不能，Liz总可以吧？  
“别跟着我，童子军！”  
“我需要了解你的情况……”  
“别！跟！着！我！”Hellboy的忽然转身让John差一点儿就撞上他的胸膛。  
John迅速地上下打量了Hellboy，没有受伤，很好。一方面，他的大部分挂虑放下了，另一方面，他得出结论，既然不是外伤使Hellboy发怒，那就是内伤了。  
显然，Nuada知道怎样挑战Hellboy的情绪底线——虽然这并不费脑子。  
顶着Hellboy的瞪视，John毅然决然地决定直视Hellboy的双眼，这一次，他看到了一丝有别于过去的差异。  
这就够了。  
“很抱歉，我不会再打扰你了。”Hellboy甚至没有听完John的道歉就转身径直走向他的房间。  
John没有给自己胡思乱想的机会，大步朝着Broom教授藏书室的方向前进。

John的面前摊开着有关于精灵一族、森林之神一族以及精灵与人类世界大战的诸多资料，但他的思绪无法抑制地开始飘散。  
Abe和Nuala公主在一块儿，Krauss和Manning在一块儿，Liz估计在安抚Hellboy，他们应该在一块儿。我又一个人了。  
John摆摆头，决定着眼于更为实际的问题。  
牙仙被Liz的烈火烧毁殆尽，王子的跟班阴差阳错地自己撞进了巨型绞肉机，Nuala公主带着皇冠的最后一片和指示黄金军团位置的卷轴来到了B.P.R.D.，那颗森林之神的种子也存放安好……除了Nuada王子得到的那两块皇冠分片外，目前为止，所有来自Nuada王子针对人类世界的威胁都被处理妥当，不对，John更正，用躲过多劫来概述比较合适。  
回想起种子弹跳在地上寻找水源的情形，再联系Nuala公主对森林之神的描述，John的背脊一阵发凉。  
难得那么一次，他感觉到了被幸运眷顾的滋味。  
但是，精灵王子并不像是会轻易罢休的人，噢不，精灵。  
他的目标很明确——最后一块皇冠的分片。  
John开始担忧。虽然他没有亲眼看到王子的搏斗技巧，但由Nuala公主毫发无损的状况可以得知，他的能力和Hellboy不相上下。  
Hellboy是B.P.R.D.的战斗王牌，这意味着，局里没有人可以在肉体搏斗中与之抗衡，也就意味着，Nuada王子可以轻易突破总局的防线。  
他终究会追杀至此处。可悲的是，对此，他们束手无策。  
John叹了一口气。  
他不想继续想象接下来会发生的事，于是那个自从回到局里就开始在他心底里蠢蠢欲动的问题便自然而然地浮上了水面。  
那个王子，他也会来讨回那颗种子吗？  
意识到问题的荒唐和不着边际，John苦笑，低下头，开始阅读面前已被摊凉了的文件。

所以，这里就是他们的基地？  
Nuada扯出一个轻蔑的笑容。  
几个配备了低级玩具的人类，一扇装有人类下等创造的铁门，几只单纯的野兽，这就是他们的防线？  
可笑。可悲。

他并不急着行动，经过先前的经历，这次，他选择耐心等候。  
为着他的子民，他已经久候多时，漫长的等待使他一时失去对时机的把握，他不会再犯下同样的错误。  
观察着敌方的一举一动，与此同时，他的记忆回溯到遥远的过去。  
漂泊在外似乎有无数的年月，在Wink成为他的同伴之前，他一直是孤身一人。他不屑于惧怕孤独，但Nuala与他的羁绊使得他的内心时常因着二人的分开而挣扎。  
这份挣扎是双倍的，他知道，Nuala也感受着同样的失落。  
他能够继续前行，是依靠着仇恨，他心中的仇恨之大，足以盖过他对Nuala的思念。  
仇恨驱使他离开家园，仇恨驱使他不断前行，仇恨驱使他来到这一刻。  
时间也许能够使一切归于尘土，但他从未被岁月动摇。  
他的地位早已不复当年，但他的荣耀永存；久远的历史早已被遗忘抛弃，但他的记忆永在。  
他永远无法忘记人类对异族的伤害；他永远无法宽恕人类对同胞的残忍。  
他回想起第一次战争结束后，人类因得胜露出的丑恶笑容。  
他的仇敌的心中有一个永远无法被填满的无底洞，财富、权利、知识都无法满足他们的贪欲。他们妄想将领土扩张到世界的每一处每一寸，他们妄想征服世界。  
他们取得了一时的胜利，赢得了短暂的狂欢。  
但他绝不会任由他们成为最后的赢家。  
于是，那个地精铁匠出现了。  
他成功地使他的父亲认为这是偶然出现的，不可错过的契机，他微笑着眼看精灵王戴上皇冠，以高声询问是否有任何人挑战他的地位。  
答案显而易见。  
事情就这样成了。  
黄金军团不知饥饿、不知疲倦、不知怜悯，它们的内核上仅有两个字——杀戮。  
精灵族再没有牺牲，有的只是对数以万计的人类倒下的见证。  
战争的走向一边倒，这是意料之中的。  
眼见成功的果实即将到手，他的内心没有丝毫的波动，正如他对人类的死亡毫无感觉一般。在他眼中，这都是必然的。  
可惜，他父亲的仁慈使得前功尽弃，一切都化为乌有。  
这时，他的内心早已掀起巨大的风浪。他的失望令他的心坠入黑暗，他的愤怒令他的身体沸腾叫嚣，他不能接受这一切。  
他选择离开。  
他选择等待。  
终于，他等到了。

Nuada的双眼定睛，身体紧绷，如同上弦的弓，出鞘的刀，一触即发。  
时候到了，哭泣吧，人类。


	4. Chapter 4

面对王子的挑战，我们真的束手无策吗？  
John眨眼，不得不承认自己刚才完全没有投入到阅读资料当中。  
不，有一个方法可以让我们占主导地位。  
他冲出藏书室，以最快的速度到达Nuala公主的所在之处。  
“Nuala公主，对于我的唐突，我感到非常抱歉，”John尽力使自己的声音平和下来，“但，你愿意将皇冠的最后一片交给我们处理吗？”  
“不，我已经陈明我的心意，”Nuala的语气坚定，“我不会让它离开我。”  
“John，我们必须尊重公主的意愿。”站在Nuala身边的Abe发话。  
“是的，我知道我的请求非常无礼，我接下来要说的也许要更为过分。Balor王为荣耀逝去，我妄自猜测他与你的心愿相同，即是世界的和平。我们正面临一个事实，当下，这皇冠的最后一片，便是对世界最大的威胁。是的，它现在还在你的手中，而你正在我们的保护之下，但——恕我冒昧——你和王子的羁绊终究会暴露我们的所在地，这意味着我们仍然处在被动的地位。所以，”John咽了咽喉，“它必须被摧毁。”  
Nuala惊讶的神色并不让他感到意外。  
很好，我得罪了精灵王子，得罪了地狱男爵，现在还得罪了精灵公主。John为自己的处处不讨好感到无力。得罪了精灵公主，有极大可能也得罪了Abe。无比沮丧地，他在自己的肩上压上了最后一根稻草。  
“言之有理。但我怎么知道我能够信任你？”  
John预料当中的拒绝并未出现，相反，他得到了一个令人……意外的回答。  
更让他感到意外的是Abe，“关于这一点，我可以保证，公主，探员Myers拥有一颗非常罕见的纯洁的心。”  
“噢，我可不敢说……”John急于澄清。  
“给我你的手，”Nuala公主没有留给John反驳的余地，并伸出手，“如果你想得到我的信任。”  
紧张地如同等待测试结果的小男孩，John将自己的手印了上去。  
短暂的沉默于他而言是漫长的等候。Nuala公主柔和的脸让他无法读懂，哪怕是一丝一毫。  
未等他反应过来，Nuala已经将手收回。意识到自己的失态，John连忙放下自己停滞在半空中的手。  
“我想我可以信任你，”Nuala向他微笑，噢，他可以感觉到自己的双颊开始微微发热，这对他来说可不是个好表现，“而我也同意Abe的说法。你确实拥有不能在常人身上见到的特质，John。”  
John默默地在心里叹了一口气，再一次。面对这样他不配得的评价，他无言以对。  
“但我们该怎样销毁这片皇冠？”  
而这个问题，他倒是可以回答。

他可以感知到Nuala的所在，同样的，他也可以听到森林之神种子的呼吸。  
Nuada对面前两条方向相反的道路感到不满。  
Nuala持有卷轴和皇冠，毋庸置疑，找到她是当下的关键，但另一方面，他也无法任凭人类夺去那颗种子。  
他的孪生妹妹已经离开他一次，倘若首先找到她，他不能确定她是否会再度令他失望。如果Nuala选择寻求恶魔的帮助，他也许会被迫放弃种子。为了确保顺利夺回这两样事物的拥有权，他必须做最坏的打算。  
既然如此，面前就只有一条道路了。

避开人类的眼目如同夺去他们的性命一般，对他而言并不是一件难事。  
种子的呼吸声离他愈来愈近，他加快速度，直至一扇门出现在他的面前。  
幼稚的把戏。  
轻而易举地，Nuada进入了房间的内部；轻而易举地，他辨认出面前的背影属于眼下他最为厌恶的人类。  
他抽出短刀。

“嘿，豆子，你能听见我说话吗？”  
半晌，没有动静。  
好吧。  
“晚上好，尊贵的森林之神，请问你能听见在下吗？”  
John没有让自己的眼睛错过种子那微微的扭动。  
很好。他在“种子的性情”一栏填上了“别扭”二字。  
“殿下，在下有几个问题，不知当问不当问？呃，请容许在下补充，因为人类尚未具有与殿下一族沟通的能力，所以在下冒昧地请求您用扭动代表‘是’或‘可’，用沉默代表‘否’或‘不可’，这样的沟通方式您认为如何呢？”  
John紧张地等候回应。大约半分钟后，种子再次轻微地动了一下。  
他松了一口气，并在“别扭”二字后补充，“相当”。  
“非常感谢您的配合。为表尊重，在下先自我介绍。John Myers，生于1976年，来自Kansas。毕业于Quantico，曾属F.B.I.，现效力于B.P.R.D.，一个普通探员。”John回想起与Abe初次见面时的场景，不禁微笑着补充，“噢，加料。在下的下巴上有一道年代久远的伤疤，事故发生在在下十岁那年。好了，现在轮到您了。”  
扭动。啊，好的开始。  
“请问您是雌性吗？”  
沉默。  
“这是个愚蠢的问题，在下早该从殿下强壮的身体察觉出您是血气方刚的雄性。好的，下一个问题。恕我无礼，请问您有亲属吗？”  
扭。  
“他们还健在吗？”  
默。  
“殿下是族里的最后一位吗？”  
良久的沉默。但John不急着追问。  
扭动。  
最后一个，就像我一样。John笑了笑，继续提问，“请问您与Nuada王子的关系密切吗？”  
“答案是肯定，人类。”

Abe可以从Nuala的脸上看到忧虑。  
“不必担心，公主殿下，主要问题已经被解决了，而且你在我们的严密保护当中。”  
“我并不是在忧虑我的人身安全，Abraham，”Nuala环顾围绕了整个藏书室的探员，后将目光投向站在她前方的Hellboy，又看向站在她左侧的Liz，她侧头，Krauss立在她身后，最终，她收回视线，接而转向Abe，“但我的哥哥似乎并没有朝我的方向过来。”  
Abe眨了眨他的海蓝色大眼。  
“但是他还能去哪儿呢？他的目标是持有卷轴和皇冠的你，这再明显不过了。”  
Nuala将手探向半空，仿佛在触摸尘埃，“他……往另外一个方向去了。那个方向……如果我没有记错，是John离开我们后前往的方向。  
“他想要夺回种子。”Nuala脸上的疑惑被惊慌取代，“而John只身一人。”  
“看来我们得立刻转移了，公主，请紧紧跟住我们。”Liz握紧手上的枪，“Red，Krauss，王子朝着John的方向去了。”  
Hellboy一愣，但他没有迟疑。  
“伙计们，探员童子军需要我们的帮助。立刻行动，立刻。”

第一个错误，低估敌人。  
第二个错误，背对大门。  
John无法推诿第二个失误，但对于第一个失误，他却有为自己辩护的理由。  
王子的出现令他先前提出的两个问题都得到了回答。但同时，更多的问题浮上他的心头。  
为什么？为什么？为什么？  
可惜，愈发贴近颈动脉的刀刃并没有留给他太多思考的空间。  
王子的呼吸之轻，几乎令John不能察觉，即使双方距离如此之近。他的双手被反锁在后，他的背部紧紧抵着对方结实的胸膛，更不用说，他的颈动脉前稳稳立着非人能造的锋利刀刃。  
“解锁，立刻。”Nuada以近乎低吼的方式带出了为数不多的字眼。  
John死死盯着存放在容器中安然无恙的种子，“不。”  
“你应该很清楚这一声‘不’将会带你到何处。”不合时宜地，他注意到，王子的声音并不低沉，而是带有磁性的沙哑。  
“是。不为人类的智慧感到惊喜吗？”John竭力制造轻松的假象。  
“挑衅？非常有趣。”他能感觉到来自刀锋的寒气又逼近了几分，“但你身上恐惧的气味出卖了你，口是心非的人类。”  
John压下咽口水的欲望，“是吗？我为我的谎言向你致歉。请给我改过的机会。”  
“这一次，我可以闻到你的诡诈。可我决定欣赏你的垂死挣扎，说。”  
John吁了口气，“感谢你给我赎罪的机会，几句真话也许对我充满谎言的一生而言不过是杯水车薪，但如此难得地，我能够给我的生命点几个光点，为何不呢？在我死在你刀下之前，我有两句实话要说，要对你说。  
“第一，你确实可以轻易地夺走我的性命。第二，可你永远不会得到你所渴望的。”  
突然的翻转让John感到些许晕眩。他的双手被松开，但刀刃仍在原来的位置，而他的胫骨更是被对方的髌骨抵死。  
现在，他真正直面王子的愤怒。  
即使都富有超凡脱俗的美感，Nuada与Nuala的脸却处在两个极端，极端冷酷与极端柔和。  
年轮一般的纹路将王子的脸一分为二：纹路以下是高挺的鼻与极薄的唇，纹路之上是深陷的双眼。石灰般苍白的皮肤令他看上去更像是一尊巧夺天工的雕塑而非大自然鬼斧神工的创造。  
“你意识到你在说什么吗，人类？”Nuada脸上仅有的两处亮色此刻正紧锁John的双眼。  
“再一次，是。”直视Nuada的双眼于他而言非常困难，然而他很清楚，他不能移开他的视线，一刻也不能。  
Nuada侧头，随即，John感到自己颈部的第一道防线被轻易划破——他甚至不能分辨出王子动刀与静止时的差别。  
“你在隐瞒些什么，人类。”  
这不是一个问题，这是一道命令。  
而遵从这道命令是John当下再乐意不过的事。  
“它被摧毁了。”  
“哈，你怎样证实你的谎言？”  
“那不是一个谎言，王子殿下，你的鼻子失灵了。是的，我不能证明，然而……”  
“我能，”Nuala的嗓音一如既往地温和，但更加坚定，“哥哥。”  
而这是John陷入无疆黑暗前听到的最后一句话。


End file.
